True Love Never Dies
by Lionsheart13771
Summary: Sesshomaru is yokai, Rin is human. One day Rin will die and Sesshomaru will be alone, and he doesn't know if he can stand the pain of losing her. Sess/Rin some Inu/Kag and possibly others.
1. Chapter 1 Remember Me

True Love Never Dies

Disclamer; I don't own Inuyasha! (however much i wish i did! i would be rollin' around in CASH! MWAHAHA!)

* * *

><p>"-Sesshomaru-sama?"<p>

"…Yes, Rin?"

Rin suddenly bowed her head, as if she was ashamed of the question she was asking. This concerned Sesshomaru. Rin was never hesitant like this. Something was wrong.

"…If…if I die…."

Sesshomaru stood up from his position beneath the tree where he had been sitting and looked down at the small girl that was silently crying before him.

"Will you…will you remember me?" she blurted out, unable to keep it in anymore.

Sesshomaru lifted the small girls chin so that he could look into her eyes. Those perfect, brown, innocent eyes.

"…Don't say such things, Rin," he said flatly. He turned away from the girl who had a small smile forming at the edge of her mouth. "Jakken, take Rin to find food."

"But w-why...I MEAN! YES MI-LORD!" Jakken practically screamed at the look he was receiving.

"Come on Master Jakken!" Rin's smile was bigger now. She knew that when grown-ups didn't answer a question or hesitated with an answer, it meant that the truth of the question hurt too much to think about. Her brother had told her so. Rin sighed at the memory of her older brother.

"What to YOU have to sigh about?" Jakken said angrily, small tears forming in his eyes. "YOUR not the one who's been traveling with Sesshomaru-sama the longest! **I **used to slay demons that were not worth his time! He entrusted **ME** with the staff of two heads! AND NOW I'M REDUCED TO BABYSITTING A LITTLE HUMA-"

"JAKKEN! You talk too much!" Rin sighed.

Fuming, the green imp took to setting fire to the lilies on the lake where Rin was fishing.

Rin looked into the water, standing perfectly still. She had her hands down right next to the water so that when a fish came to nibble on her toes she could-

"AH HA!" Rin screamed in delight at the fish now wriggling in her hands. "That's one for me and none for y-" She stopped mid sentence remembering where she was. She was with Sesshomaru-sama and with Master Jakken. Not in her village with her brothers.

"WHAT NONSENSE ARE YOU SCREAMING NOW, GIRL?"

She turned to see Jakken climbing out of the lake, sopping wet. Her scream must have scared him into falling in the water! The thought made her giggle.

"Sorry Master Jakken!"

She climbed out of the lake. One fish was enough for her. Master Jakken ate his own food and Sesshomaru-sama, well Rin was never quite sure of what he ate. She looked down at the fish and sighed. Back when she lived in the village with her family, her older brothers would have made her let it go.

~_**Flashback**_

"_Sorry Rin its just too small," her oldest brother, Akiotaro, sighed sadly. He turned around as he heard his brother Donijiro yell, "HA! That's one for me and none for you!"_

"_Oh no you don't!" Akiotaro yelled back playfully. "Come on, Rin! Your not going to let him beat us, are you?"_

"_No way!" screamed Rin happily. She went back to staring intensely in the water._

"_YES! That's number two, it's more than you!" Rin heard Akiotaro yell. That was it; she just _**had**_ to catch the next one!_

"_AH HA!" Rin screamed, a big smile on her face. "That's number three, more for me!"_

_Her two brothers laughed at her enthusiasm, pleased she was able to help._

_As the afternoon wore on, Rin caught the 4__th__ and 6__th__ fish that they needed for their dinner._

"_That's number six, its time to rest," Donijiro sighed, disappointed that he hadn't caught the last fish. _

"_Don't worry though, its all for the best," Akiotaro said smiling. "Aw don't look so beat up Donijiro! There's always tomorrow for Rin to beat us!"_

_Rin giggled at this. She loved it when her brothers let her come with them to fish. She wished she could stay with them in that small river forever!_

_**~End of Flashback**_

Rin's eyes filled with tears at the memory of her older brothers. She just missed them so much!

"Wha-? RIN! I-I'm sorry! Uh…p-please don't cry! If you do Sesshomaru-sama will most defiantly cause me much physical pain!" Jakken cried.

"I'm sorry Master Jakken, I was just thinking…" She didn't continue, lost in her memories. "Lets go start a fire, I'm starving!"

* * *

><p>Later that night, Rin lay in deep thought. She sighed and clutched the soft fur that gathered around her. Usually Rin slept with Ah-Un's tail circled around her, but Ah-Un had to hunt sometimes. On those nights, Sesshomaru-sama would make a place for Rin using the fur he wore. Secretly Rin liked sleeping with Sesshomaru-sama's fur around her more than Ah-Un's tail. Not that she didn't love the two-headed dragon, but the fur was so much softer and more comforting than the hard scales that were his tail.<p>

"Oh brothers? Why did you have to leave?" Rin cried silently to herself.

Her thoughts turned back to the question she had asked Sesshomaru earlier that day.

"_Will you…will you remember me?"_

"…_Don't say such things Rin…"_

Not to long ago, though it seemed like a lifetime, Rin had been asked the same question.

_**~Flashback**_

"…_R-Rin…" Akiotaro choked._

_This couldn't be happening. No. It __**wasn't **__happening. This was all a dream and she would soon wake up…_

"_R-Rin, you must….p-promise m-me…" _

_Akiotaro was holding on for dear life. He knew, when he jumped in front of his little sister, letting the arrow pierce through his back into his heart, that he wasn't going to live. Rin's eyes grew in horror at the blade she saw protruding from her brother's chest; his normally white shirt, slowly turning red._

"…_p-p-promise m-me, th-that you'll r-remember me?"_

"…_but," Rin choked as tears ran down her blood stained face._

"_Rin! D-don't forget u-us. Remember m-me, D-D-Donijiro, M-Mother and F-Father…"_

"_Brother! P-please! Don't leave me!"_

"_But most importantly…r-remember Shiroko. We will w-wait for you R-Rin…in the n-next life. But you m-must remember us so th-that you can f-find us wh-when you c-come…"_

_Akiotaro groaned in pain. He didn't have much longer. He had to be sure, absolutely sure, that his family would be safe._

"_Shi-Shiroko?" Rin asked confused. She looked to where her mother lay dead, still holding the baby brother that had been born, only three months ago…_

"_Y-yes…Shiroko. He is st-still so young…h-he d-doesn't kn-know the w-way…"_

"_The way to _what_?" Rin didn't understand! Tears flowed harder now, making tracks through the blood and mud smeared on her face._

"_You m-must remember h-him so you can g-guide h-him t-to u-us…" Akiotaro's voice was beginning to fade._

"_NO!" Rin screamed, "BROTHER PLEASE!"_

"…_Remember, Rin…"_

_Rin watched as a small smile appeared on her beloved older brother's face. Rin stared, silently crying, into her brother's eyes, until there was nothing looking back at her in those eyes._

"…_Brother…" Rin whispered, and buried her face into her brother's shoulder, screaming for him to return._

_It would be two days before anyone found her there, holding her brother. When the villagers arrived, they saw the small girl silently screaming into the body of Akiotaro, she had screamed so long and so loud, that she had lost her voice._

_**~End of Flashback**_

The tears flowed freely as Rin remembered the day her family had been killed. She no longer had Donijiro and Akiotaro there to protect her.

"…Rin," Sesshomaru had looked down upon Rin and seen her crying. He gently wiped away the tears with his clawed hand. It was smooth and cold, and it comforted Rin. She smiled up at Sesshomaru-sama.

"Thank you Sesshomaru-sama."

Rin closed her eyes and sighed. She knew. She knew from the moment she saw Sesshomaru lying under the tree, terribly injured, that Akiotaro had sent him to protect her. Sesshomaru-sama was her new older brother.

* * *

><p>(an) I was really excited to write this. I absolutly love the characters of Akiotaro and Donijiro. Akiotaro stands for "Bright-First" which symbolizes his character. He is bright and loving and he is the first child of his family. Donijiro stands for "second" showing that he is the second child of his family. Donijiro is competitive and strong, as shown in the scene where Rin is fishing with her brothers. Her baby brother Shiroko's name stands for simply fourth child, i think anyways! don't quote me on the names! I understand its hard to understand the plot in this chapter, but it should be really obvious in the next couple of chapters. Everyone please review and give me your input, good or bad! i love it all :)


	2. Chapter 2 It's Better This Way

True Love Never Dies

Chapter 2 It's Better This Way

* * *

><p>A few years had passed since Rin had joined Sesshomaru-sama. Naraku had been dead for a year now. It was a good thing too. Sesshomaru had greatly feared for the life of Rin. Not that she had been in the way of immediate danger, but the innocent tended to fall when there was great evil at work.<p>

Much had changed in the short time that Rin had entered his life. Rin certainly had changed. Her personality was the same, her pointless stories, and her annoying questions. The way she laughed at the smallest things, the way she smiled when those eyes…those perfect, brown, innocent eyes…seemed to look past his exterior, into his cold heart. No, none of this had changed. But Rin was growing. As much as he tried to see the small girl that he first laid eyes on in the forest, Sesshomaru could not help but notice how beautiful the young human was growing.

Yes. Rin had changed.

Rumors seemed to circle about the Lord of the West and his "pet".

'_Has the tashio lost his head?'_

'_-It's a human! A human __**child**__!'_

'_-He is his father over again, and what a shame I had more faith in him than __**this**__.'_

When Jakken had tried to confront Sesshomaru-sama about these accusations, he responded, "_If you wish to __**not**__ be seen as a pet, Jakken, you should not act like a lost pup." _The Inu Tashio gave the smallest smirk as he remembered the appalled look on the imp's face. He regretted bringing him along with him for so long. In fact, he would have left the annoyance for dead long ago, but Rin seemed to care for this disgrace of a creature. So, for now, he was safe.

Sesshomaru's hand twitched.

What was he becoming? Letting the opinion of a week _human _influence his decisions? This could not stand. He was the Great Dog General. He had a great land to protect. He could not allow a _human _to endanger the balance he worked so hard to keep.

Sesshomaru gave a quick glance out of the corner of his eye to look at the simple girl. She was lying asleep against Ah-Un, with his tale wrapped around her protectively. He squinted his eyes to make sure he was seeing this right, was that _his fur_ wrapped around the girl? But how-he didn't even recall giving it to her!

He stood, towering over the sleeping girl's figure; his face was set in stone, as it always was. But his eyes portrayed the tiniest flicker of annoyance. _This _could not stand.

He took a step forward, fully intending on putting the foolish girl in her place, when she sighed, ever so softly, a warm smile raising the edges of her mouth. Sweet dreams must have found Rin that night.

Sesshomaru sat down with an indignant sigh. Sweet dreams hardly ever found Rin. Usually her nights seemed to be plagued with unwelcome thoughts and painful memories. Another weakness of her human heart. The problem would still be there in the morning; he would address it then.

* * *

><p>Rin woke with a small smile still lighting her face. She had dreamed the happiest dreams that past night!<p>

_She had been on a grassy hill; Donijiro and Akiotaro were beside her looking up into the clear sky. Akiotaro had reached over to grab his little sister's hand as they enjoyed the quiet afternoon. She had given a small start as she looked to the left of her and had seen Sesshomaru-sama sitting beside her. He had looked down upon her, the smallest smile toying at the corner of his mouth. It was so small that had you not been looking for it, it wouldn't have been there at all. Rin felt safe and warm. She felt protected. Rin felt loved._

"-Rin," Sesshomaru called, bringing Rin out of her fantasy. "Go fetch food. We have a great distance we must travel today."

"Yes Sesshomaru-sama!" Rin happily called back as she ran off dragging a protesting Jakken behind her.

Sesshomaru watched her run off. He couldn't help but wonder how she would react to where they were traveling. He supposed she would be sad, but he could not let this concern him. He had decided during the night what was best. He couldn't allow this child to travel with him anymore; she was too much of a distraction. Besides, this was no life for a child. She would be much happier in a village of her own kind. Then this Sesshomaru would be free to enter battle without having to worry about the little girl getting in the way. And she would be able to live her life, have a family grow old with a husband she loved, and when the time came she would die-

Sesshomaru's throat began to close. But why? Why should the death of one human child concern him?

'_Because its __**Rin.**__' _His subconscious seemed to answer.

"Nonsense-" He spoke this aloud, though there was no one near him.

He walked in the direction Rin had run off in. They must get moving if they were going to arrive at their destination by sundown.

* * *

><p>"Look Sesshomaru-sama! It's the village where you beat Naraku!" Rin cried happily. "All of the flowers have grown back, and the tree's are all alive again!"<p>

This was true; the area that had been destroyed by Naraku's miasma had indeed restored itself very quickly. It almost appeared as if nothing had ever threatened the peaceful area.

"Master Jakken, isn't this where Sesshomaru-sama's brother lives?" Rin questioned quietly.

"Yes, it appears so," Jakken replied, a bit confused. Why would Sesshomaru-sama travel such a great distance to see his half-breed brother? He had a sword that's abilities greatly surpassed that of the Tessaiga. What else could that baka have that Sesshomaru-sama could want?

"I hope they don't fight," Rin whispered, mostly to herself.

But this Sesshomaru wasn't here to fight, and he wasn't here for that baka of a brother.

"Come, Rin, Jakken." Sesshomaru said quietly. This might prove to be difficult.

"It will be wonderful to see everyone again!" Rin began to chatter, as only she could. "Its been over a year since we've seen them all! I wonder if Sango and Miroku are together or not, and I'll bet Kirara feels just as soft as she did before-"

As she continued on, Sesshomaru could hear the distant screams coming from the village

"_-YOUKAI! CALL THE PROTECTORS!"_

"_-they have traveled to slay a demon in a neighboring village!_

"_-what will we do?"_

"_-EVERYONE, GRAB YOUR WEAPONS! HIDE THE WOMEN AND CHILDREN!"_

Sesshomaru sighed. This may prove _very _difficult.

As they drew closer to the village, Rin's jabbering died quickly as they slowly approached a crowd of angry villagers that were holding their weapons at them defensively.

"What is it ye want?" asked the priestess of the village, an old woman Sesshomaru knew to be called Kaede. "Inuyasha is gone from here!"

"I am not here for the half-breed," he replied coolly. "I am here to see the young miko."

"Kagome? She has been gone for a year now!"

"I was told that she had been saved-"

"She was, but the well that brought her here has forced her to stay where she came from. She most likely will never be allowed here again."

Sesshomaru pondered this. He did not trust his half brother alone; he had been relying on the miko's extraordinary powers to keep Rin safe. But he couldn't continue to take the girl with him…

"Inuyasha, you said he was gone from here. Does he still protect this village, as well as the monk and the slayer?"

"Aye, they do," Kaede's hands griped her bow even tighter, as did the rest of the villagers, "and they shall be back soon enough-"

"Calm yourself, woman! This Sesshomaru seeks no battle. I am merely here to-"

But he was cut off by a sudden shout.

"Oi! Fluffy! Lookin' for somethin'?"

Sesshomaru looked turned to see his half-brother, Inuyasha, standing at a ready position with his hand of the hilt of the Tessaiga.

"I doubt you're here for a friendly visit, you bastard!"

Sesshomaru gave a glance to Rin standing behind him. She was chewing on her bottom lip, silently praying that a fight would break out.

"Inuyasha," he called calmly. He would not frighten Rin with a battle; he also didn't want his request to be denied. "I am _not _going fight you today. I am merely here for assistance." Though his face showed the usual emotionless expression, on the inside he was gagging. He was indeed slipping, asking a _hanyou_ for help!

"Keh! As if I'm gonna believe _that_! Tell me the _real _reason you're here!"

Sesshomaru was quickly losing patience; the urge to strike the baka hanyou was almost overpowering the need to protect Rin. Almost.

"I need you and your village to protect Rin, _if _that task isn't too difficult for you." Sesshomaru stared at the shocked hanyou as he realized that the Inu Tashio was serious. Sesshomaru refused to look at her, but he could feel the eyes of Rin on him as they started to fill up with tears.

"Se-Sesshomaru-sama?" Rin whispered, tears threatening to engulf her now.

"She cannot travel with me any longer. Where I intend to go, it is too dangerous for her. I had originally planned to leave here in the care of your miko, I know Rin had a fondness of her, but as she's not here, I need you, the monk and the slayer to keep her safe."

Inuyasha's face became stricken at the mention of Kagome; a fact that did not go unnoticed by Sesshomaru.

Rin was openly crying now. Sesshomaru felt a pain in his chest, but he chose to ignore it. This must be done.

"Sesshomaru-sama!" Rin ran towards him and wrapped her arms around his waste, which was saying something as he was so tall. When he first met the girl, she had to stretch just to wrap her arms around his knee.

"Sesshomaru-sama! I promise I'll be good! Please my Lord! I don't want you to leave me!"

Sesshomaru placed a hand on her head and slow ran his fingers through her hair. His eyes still locked on Inuyasha.

"Well?"

"Uh…sure, I guess." Inuyasha spoke softly; he was still trying to get over the shock of the mention of Kagome.

"Of course we'll take care of her," the slayer said kindly smiling at Rin. She could tell how upset the girl was about Sesshomaru leaving her. Sesshomaru inhaled deeply and could tell that the slayer had recently given birth to a child. This comforted him a bit. At least Rin would have a motherly figure.

Sesshomaru finally looked down at Rin. Her eyes were closed as she held onto him as though her life depended on it. The pain in his chest intensified, but his face did not betray his heart.

"I shall stop by, to make sure she is being cared for well."

He placed his hands on Rin's fists and began to pull them off him. He did it gently, but Rin could protest because of the youkai's great strength. He knelt down in front of her and held both hands in his and looked into the girl's eyes – those perfect, brown, innocent eyes. She stared into his eyes – those golden, mysterious eyes.

Sesshomaru stood up. He turned around and began to walk away.

"This Sesshomaru will be back in three weeks. Do not disappoint me." He called, not even turned back to look at the girl who looked as though her whole world was ending.

"He could have at least thanked us – " Miroku said softly as Sango and Kaede quickly rushed to the girl who had fallen to the ground, shaking with sobs.

The image of Akiotaro's body, an arrow sticking out of his heart and his eyes staring blankly up at her.

"Don't leave me…" she whispered as she began to calm down, though the tears still flowed.

"Come, child," Kaede spoke softly as she helped Rin. "We shall fix ye a cup of tea."

Rin walked with the old woman her face hidden in her bangs, not speaking a word.

Sango turned to Inuyasha who was still staring at the spot where Sesshomaru had been standing.

"Inuya-" she began, but Inuyasha turned on his heel and began to walk towards the bone-eaters well. Sango didn't go after him. She knew that the loss of Kagome had been hardest on him. There was nothing she could do for him, but she could attempt to help Rin. She watched Inuyasha until he was out of sight, then turned and followed Kaede into her hut.

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru stood on a hill far away from the village. He was only able to see it as a small dot, even with his youkai eyes.<p>

"Uh…milord?" Jakken began. "Rin – "

"Shut up, Jakken" He responded coldly.

Jakken fell silent immediately, though tears began to form at the edges of his eyes. He complained about Rin often, but still…he had to admit he would miss having the little girl around.

Sesshomaru decided that they would stay the night here. He wouldn't travel to far from Rin these first few weeks. He still wasn't entirely sure that the village could protect her. He would wait, just to be sure.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lemmi just say, that chap was a BITCH to write! Oh well haha. Looks like Sesshomaru is a bit obsessive over his fluffy fur! Haha that was my fav part! Lolz please review and send me your ideas and thoughts! None are bad, some may suck MORE than others, but I digress. And sorry about the delay, I'll try and upload again before Friday, but I got final exams and crap that I gotta deal with too. Shout out to all who reviewed my first chapter! Peace! 3<strong>_


	3. Chapter 3 Stories Heal a Broken Heart

_**Ok y'all so I'm gonna clear a few things up, cause I realize my last chapter might have been a bit, shall we say CONFUZLING (word of the day! Lolz) but gimmi some credit, it was hard to make sure everyone stayed in character! I wrote the last chapter and its supposed to be right at the end of the Inuyasha Final Act series. If you HAVN'T seen it you must be confused as HELL! It hasn't come out in English yet, so if you want to watch it you'll have to with Japanese subtitles. But seeing how you may not want to watch 26 episodes of people screaming in Japanese (though there are still the awesome characters to look at **__***cough* *cough* *sexy Fluffy* *cough*) I still recommend watching the last three episodes, just cause you'll get what I was talking about with Rin meeting everyone and the miasma destroying everything and Kagome being gone. But I'll still explain Kagome to ya hard heads out there who don't want to finish watching Inuyasha! Go to either youtube or hulu for the full episodes. **_

_**BTW forgot this in the last chap so this is for that one AND this one, I DON'T OWN INUYASHA! MY MIND IS JUST NOT THAT CREATIVE! THE MOST I CAN DO PUT THE CHARACTERS IN A DIFFERENT SITUATION AND ELABORATE ON MY GIRLISH FANTASIES! **_

_**Phew glad to get that outta the way! ONWARD!**_

* * *

><p>True Love Never Dies<p>

Chapter 3 Stories Heal a Broken Heart

* * *

><p><em>She was on a grassy hill; Donijiro and Akiotaro were beside her looking up into the clear sky. Akiotaro reached over to grab his little sister's hand as they enjoyed the quiet afternoon. She gave a small start as she looked to the left of her and saw Sesshomaru-sama sitting beside her. He looked down upon her, the smallest smile toying at the corner of his mouth. It was so small that had you not been looking for it, it wouldn't have been there at all. Rin felt safe and warm. She felt protected.<em>

_ Rin felt loved._

_She smiled back up at her Sesshomaru-sama; nothing could have made this day more perfect! She turned to where her brother had been laying so she could introduce him to Sesshomaru-sama, but he wasn't there. Donijiro wasn't there either, in fact the whole field that had just been covered in lush grass and wildflowers was gone, and in its place was what looked like the aftermath of a huge fire._

_The incinerated grass crunched under her feet as she took a step forward, tears coming to her eyes. The tops of the black remnants of trees were still on fire._

"_Akiotaro!" Rin called, desperately searching for her brothers. "Donijiro!"_

_Rin turned back to Sesshomaru-sama, intending to beg for his help in locating her family. But he was far away, walking slowly away from Rin. She called out to him, but he didn't even turn to look at her. She tried to follow him, but with every step he took, fire sprung from the ground right behind him, preventing Rin from following. She watched in horror as the last of the hill was burned around her. _

_She sank to her knees, ash and burns covering her small body. They were gone. Akiotaro, Donijiro, they had disappeared, and Sesshomaru-sama had walked out of sight, leaving a path of destruction in his wake. Tears over came Rin._

_She was alone._

* * *

><p>Rin woke from her dream breathing heavily, tears running down her face. How could such a wonderful dream turn in to something so <em>horrible<em>? She pulled her knees to her chest and cried silently into her arms. She could still feel the places where the fire had burned her in her dream; she could still feel the heat of the burned grass under her feet. She could still feel the hole in her heart.

Rin looked around the small hut she was staying in and saw Kaede, still asleep on the mat on the other side of the hut. She quietly got up and left the hut, she did not want the miko to see her crying.

It had been a full week since Sesshomaru-sama had left her in the village, and so far she hadn't spoken since he left. She could tell this made the people in the village worry about her, they were so much kinder than the village that had taken care of her after her family had died, but she felt like she couldn't speak. She felt like if she tried to talk, tears would come out instead, and she didn't want everyone to see her cry.

Rin walked off towards the woods, she knew of a clearing that was quite beautiful in the morning, she had found it on her second day without Sesshomaru-sama. The clearing had soft grass and wild flowers growing around it, and a small stream lay close by. The only implication of anyone else ever being in the area was a well in the center of the clearing. She could tell she was almost there, but she stopped dead in her tracks when she heard someone already in the clearing.

"_Damnit!"_

Rin winced at the harsh cry. As she reached the clearing she stood behind a tree to see a figure standing at the well grasping its edges as he leaned over to look down it. The sun still hadn't risen so she couldn't see who it was.

"DIDN'T YOU HEAR ME, WENCH? I CALLED YOU A **BITCH**! YESTERDAY I HIT SHIPPO SO HARD, THAT HE WAS KNOCKED OUT FOR **THREE HOURS!** **'SIT'** ME! GO ON! **I DARE YOU!**"

Rin cowered behind the tree, she knew who it was now. It was Sesshomaru-sama's little brother. But why was he so angry?

"Damnit Kagome!"

Rin watched as Inuyasha fell against the side of the well and buried his face in his hands.

"_You promised me you wouldn't leave…" _The whisper was so soft, that Rin could barely hear it.

Tears welled up in her eyes; she knew all too well how Inuyasha was feeling. It wasn't easy, having the ones you loved most being taken from you. The worst part of that feeling is knowing that there isn't a thing you can do about it.

Rin slowly walked out from behind the tree and walked toward the heap on the ground. He didn't seem to notice her until she sat down next to him and leaned with her back against the well.

"Uh – sorry kid, did I wake ya' r' somethin'?" he said looking up at the girl that was staring off into the horizon.

"Will you tell me a story?" Rin asked after a short pause, looking expectantly up at Inuyasha.

This caught him off guard. The kid hadn't spoken in a week and when she walked in on him screaming like a maniac, she asked for a story?

"Uh…I…I don't really know any stories, sorry kid…"

"That's ok, sometimes when I'm upset about something, it helps me if I tell a story. Will you tell me a story if I tell you one?"

This was just weird, but the girl was actually talking and smiling, sort of. Sango would probably kick his ass she found out she started to open up and he shot her down.

"Sure – I guess."

"Good!" Rin said excitedly, a true smile lighting up her face. "But you have to help if I get stuck, ok?"

"Alright kid, whatever."

Rin thought for a minute, and smiled as a story began to invent itself before her eyes.

"_Once there were two brothers. Two HANDSOME brothers! Their names were…um…Taro and Jiro! The brothers were the best of friends and had great battles against many evil spirits and youkai! However none were a match for the two fearless brothers! But soon there cam an evil, evil spirit, named….um…named…"_

"Fluffy?" Inuyasha tried, helpfully.

Rin giggled. She knew that was the name Inuyasha sometimes called Sesshomaru-sama when they were fighting. She thought it was an odd name for him, seeing how the only 'fluffy' thing about him was the soft fur he always wore. Though Rin couldn't understand why the two brothers didn't get along, didn't all brothers love each other? She pushed the thought aside, determined not to think about Sesshomaru-sama, and she continued on with her story.

"_Yes, Fluffy! Fluffy used his powers of extreme fluffiness to squish the life out of all living things! No one dared stand up to the Master of Fluff because every time someone tried to defeat him, they couldn't because he was just too cute!_

Inuyasha gave a half smirk, something he hadn't done in a while. _'Sesshomaru? CUTE? HA! I'd give almost anything to see that! This kid ain't half bad…'_

"_Many tried to vanquish the evil fluff ball, but in the end, they were all defeated by his fluffiness! Terror began to wash over the land as people began to accuse all things cute or fluffy of being a spy to the evil overlord and forced them to leave their villages and homes in order to keep themselves safe!_

_Abandoned and hurt, all of the cute and fluffy creatures began to form a small village. They decided to protect each other because no one else seemed to care for them. But soon the village grew larger and larger as more and more creatures were banished from their homes and came to the village seeking refuge! In no time at all, almost all the pain of being forced to leave was forgotten as the creatures, human and youkai alike, lived and worked together, making each other feel happy and loved!_

_Now the two brother heard stories of Fluffy and the tremendous effect he was having on the land! The brothers couldn't tell who they were angrier at, Fluffy, who had started this whole mess, or the people, for forcing out defenseless creatures because of their appearance! The brothers decided to travel to the village so they could offer their services of protection to the poor wounded creatures, and set off to where the village rested in between two large mountains!_

_There was a little girl who rested in the village whose name was Misaki. She was a kitty youkai and she was the cutest creature in all the land! She had a cute kitty tale that was soft and little ears on the top of her head! Her eyes we soft brown and little whiskers twitched beneath her small nose. Misaki had been one of the first creatures that was banished, and as a result, she had been alone for a long time. She had been so happy to find the village of people that were able to accept her that she had cried for days because she was so happy! Her tears sparkled in the sunlight and the villagers hearts warmed as they looked upon the kitty youkai. Then they cried along with her, releasing their sorrow and pain and letting love fill the holes in their hearts! Wherever the tears of the villagers landed, beautiful flowers sprung up from the ground, only making them happier!_

_When the two brothers came to the village, they saw all of the love and joy that was coming from the villagers as they worked and learned from each other. They were in awe as to how the people, who had been through so much, could be so happy! They pulled aside a small kitsune that was happily chasing a butterfly, and asked him how the village had become so happy! The small child smiled up at the brothers and happily pointed to a small kitty youkai that was watering the flowers._

'_She's the reason why we're happy sirs!' the kit's smile widened._

"_When she first came, everyone was so sad that they had been left behind by their families, but when she came she helped us realize how lucky we were to have each other!' " _

It was getting to be a bit too much for Inuyasha. All of this…_fluff…_

"-Not to interrupt kid, but isn't there any, I don't know, _action_ in this story?"

Rin giggled. She knew she had been rambling again. Sesshomaru-sama always told her she had a tendency to drag something along until there was nothing left of it at all. Her smile started to fade as she thought about him. This made Inuyasha panic.

"Uh – no! I didn't mean…w-what I meant was –"

"Its alright! I was just thinking…" Rin paused thinking on how to make her story more entertaining.

"_The brothers went over to Misaki and promised to thank her for her bravery by defeating Fluffy, and with that set off on their hunt to destroy the Lord of Fluff!_

_The brothers were walking down the road, when suddenly Taro stopped in his tracks and took a fighting position. _

'_Jiro! Do you feel that? I can sense a powerful aura nearby!'_

_Jiro had stopped, not a moment after Taro, and gripped his sword tightly._

'_Yes brother, it seems as though we won't have to look far for Fluffy.'_

_They stood at the ready, both with their weapons drawn and ready for whatever creature of unbearable cuteness would appear. They waited, and waited, but after a while, the aura seemed to go right past them!_

'_What the-?' Taro wheeled around in confusion and looked back to the village that was just barely still in sight. 'Where did he…NO!'_

_The brothers looked at each other, recognition dawning on their faces! They both sprinted towards the village, running so fast they were almost flying! They had realized that Fluffy was headed towards the village!_

'_Why couldn't we sense him run past us?' Jiro panted as they ran down the path._

'_I don't know brother, but it all makes sense now!' Taro yelled back, increasing his speed even more! 'Fluffy manipulated people's minds into forcing everything even __**remotely **__cute or fluffy into one place!'_

'_But why would Fluffy want them all together? Why cute things?'_

'_Because! He is the __**Lord**__ of all things cute, and with that title comes the power to manipulate adorable things into doing his own bidding! He has tricked the people of this land into creating him an __**army!**__'_

_They were almost at the village, they were so close! But the heroes realized it was too late! The villagers had already been bewitched and had started to march away, carrying Misaki in their arms!_

'_TARO! JIRO! SAVE ME!' she screamed, desperate to get away from the people she thought had loved her!_

_They started to run after the little girl when a great shadow fell overhead, completely covering up the sun. They looked up just in time to see a huge, white, furry…_something_…coming down to meet them at the ground! The world turned black on the two brothers as the furry…whatever it was…made contact with them and knocked them into unconsciousness! _

_They awoke when the sun had already set and quickly jumped to their feet, but the possessed villagers and Misaki were long gone. The brothers turned in every direction, trying to decide which way the villagers had gone, but in the end they decided to rest and come up with a plan._

'_I don't understand, Taro! When the villagers left, they had to carry off Misaki! Wouldn't she have been possessed by Fluffy as well? She is__ the cutest thing I have ever seen!' Jiro wondered aloud to his brother._

'_I've thought about it myself, Jiro. I think that, for whatever reason, Fluffy could not possess Misaki as he could the other villagers. I think that he had the villagers carry her back to his layer so he could investigate on this further.' _

'_Then we must hurry! She might be in danger! What if he-'_

'_Calm down, brother! We will only fail if we rush in with no plan of action! Come and sit down while we think this through. Why does Fluffy want Misaki?' Taro calmly asked his frantic brother._

'_Well…I guess its because he couldn't possess her.'_

'_Exactly! So why can't Fluffy possess her? What is it in Misaki that keeps her safe from Fluffy?'_

'_To that, I have no idea!'_

'_Hm. I guess your right, that is something I don't understand myself. So, what will we do when we find Fluffy? I don't think it wise to just storm the castle, he's sure to have guards now that he has his own army.'_

'_What if we disguise ourselves as part of his army?'_

'_Good idea Jiro! But how can we do that? Neither of us are cute…or fluffy, for that matter.'_

'_I know of a witch that makes potions that enable self transformation! The village where she lives is only a few miles from here!'_

'_Good! Lets hurry then so that we might be able to save Misaki before any harm comes her way.'_

_The two brothers ran quickly to the village where the witch lived and asked her for her potion. The witch guessed at their plans to invade Fluffy's castle and warned them that after they took the potion, they could be possessed by fluffy as well. Taro and Jiro thanked the woman for her generosity and quickly left to take the potion._

_Taro went first, and the transformation was almost instant! His features changed drastically, his eyes grew to a very large size and turned a sky blue. He shrunk a lot and his hair lightened a bit. Jiro couldn't help but smile. Taro did look rather cute!_

_Jiro had a similar transformation, but his eyes turned a light purple and his hair darkened a bit. The brothers laughed at each other, both agreeing that they looked ridiculous! _

_They turned their thoughts to Fluffy. After they had taken the potion, both brothers felt an ominous presence, almost picking at their minds. They knew at once that this was Fluffy's possession spell coming into effect. They listened to the presence, but just enough to be able to tell which direction it wanted them to go to. They set off down a small path, trying to keep their minds from being captured by evil fluffiness._

_Soon, the cute brothers were finding it more and more difficult to keep control over their minds, and knew that they must be close! They breathed deeply, trying to force the overlord out of their minds. Suddenly, as if out of thing air, a castle appeared not too far away. Taro and Jiro stopped and looked at it, it wasn't exactly what you'd call…cute. _

_It was dark, and there was almost no light. Torches burned all around the place, but their light seemed to just get swallowed up by the surrounding darkness. Not what you'd normally expect from the 'cutest being in the world'. _

'_Well, after you, Taro.'_

'_My pleasure, Jiro.' The brothers grimly exchanged before approaching the castle._

_As the brothers approached the gate, they noticed that Fluffy had indeed put guards at the entrance. Jiro noticed the young kitsune that they had met in the village standing upright with a sword in his hand and a blank expression on his face. It didn't seem right._

'_You have returned,' the kitsune said, without any emotion. 'Any luck?'_

'_Ah-No. We were unsuccessful in our search.' Taro invented quickly._

'_Very well then,' the fox child didn't even blink as he stepped aside, allowing the brothers through the gates._

_They walked quickly through the gates, looking strait ahead and trying to act like the emotionless guards that patrolled the castle. Soon they noticed that a large amount of creatures headed towards the same place, so they decided to follow the crowd and see where that led them._

_Suddenly a large hand grabbed the collars of their shirts holding them back, and a gruff voice said, 'And just where do you think you two are going?'_

_The man was big. __**Very **__big, and he was the FARTHEST thing from cute that was humanly possible! Even Fluffy needed hired help._

'_I saw you two come back from a mission already, and your report didn't give any results at all! I'll make sure that you pansies don't get another mission ever again! Now you have guard duty,' The man smiled wickedly as if guard duty were the worst thing in the world. 'So get goin' runts!'_

_He let them go and they quickly walked towards one of the building, desperate not to show any emotion on their face so as not to give themselves away._

'_Damn this mind control crap!' the man said to himself. 'How are you s'posed to have any fun ruffin' them up when they don't have any emotion at all! Although that one with the purple eyes looked like he was 'bout ready to wet himself for a second there!' he smiled at the memory. He turned and started walking towards the front gates when he stopped, and realization hit him over the head! 'DAMN IT!' he roared as he wheeled around, looking for the two intruders. He should have known! NONE of the other creatures EVER showed emotion at all, even if they were injured!_

_He rushed to his master's chamber and quickly told him of the impostors._

'_Very well, I shall make sure that they don't get too far!'_

_The man shuttered, Fluffy was so…_

_Taro and Jiro rushed into a building that was close by, and as soon as the door closed breathed heavily as they leaned against the door. Catching their breath, they turned and saw a long dark hallway. They followed it, and with every step, the presence of Fluffy trying to invade their minds ebbed a bit, but never fully disappeared. As they reached the end of the hall, they saw two guards standing at attention by a door, but something seemed off. It seemed as if they were in a lot of pain. It looked like they wanted to run away, but where being forced to stay where they were. _

_Jiro stepped forward, a bit nervously, and said, 'We are here to take over,'_

_The two guards dropped their swords and the keys to the door and instantly walked as quickly as they could back down the hallway, almost running._

_As soon as they were out of sight, Taro grabbed the keys and jammed them into the door, and quickly peered inside._

_Misaki was sitting in the farthest corner from the door, her legs pulled up to her chest and her arms wrapped around her knees as she silently cried with her head in her arms. Taro could see her tense when the door opened, letting light enter the small room. Taro and Jiro rushed to her side._

'_Misaki! It's all right! It's us, Taro and Jiro! Quickly girl, we must hurry to get you out of here!' Jiro quickly soothed the girl as Taro tried to scoop her into his arms._

'_T-Taro? Jiro? You DID come for me!' she cried happily as she flung her arms around the two brothers! 'What did you do to yourselves? You look so cute!'_

'_Later, Misaki,' Taro said, already running down the hallway. 'First we have to get you out of here.'_

_They burst through the door and ran through the courtyard, only to be stopped at the sight of all the villagers lined up in front of the only exit with swords and torches in their hands._

_Misaki's blood ran cold as an evil laugh was heard from behind the brothers. She screamed as tears ran down her cheeks and she buried her head in Taro's shoulder._

'_It-Its HIM!'_

_Taro slowly put Misaki down at his feet and turned to look upon the face of pure, fluffy, evil. He was rather startled when he saw that the white ball of white fur was only one foot off the ground. _

_A smirk rose on the face of Jiro as he looked at the ball_

'_Well I must say, Fluffy, you are indeed too cute for words!'_

'_Naturally! Now you shall di-' but Jiro cut him off._

'_However I __**do**__ see the reason why you couldn't possess Misaki now.'_

'_WHAT?' The overlord of fluff didn't expect that! ' WHAT DO YOU MEAN'_

'_Don't get us wrong, Fluffy,' Taro said, trying to fight a small smile, 'you are __**very **__adorable, but your not the cutest thing in the world. I think the reason you can't possess Misaki as you do the others is because she's cuter than you are!'_

_All Fluffy could do was splutter. 'WHY YOU…HOW DARE…ARE YOU IMPLYING THAT GIRL IS…'_

_Fluffy began to twitch, and suddenly he began to grow! He got bigger and bigger, and the brothers realized what had knocked them out at the village._

_As Fluffy grew, his cuteness lessened a great amount, and all of the villagers behind them seemed to be coming to their senses, but not completely._

_The now huge fluffy roared and stomped over to the brothers, attempting to flatten them! Quickly they jumped out of the way, taking Misaki with them. Jiro scooped her up and ran with her out of the way of the fight. He set her down and quickly returned to his brother's side, drawing his sword as he went._

_Taro leapt into the air, bringing down the sword on Fluffy's head, but he had so much fur, that the sword simply rebounded and almost hit Taro in the head instead! Jiro ran forward and tried to impale Fluffy with his sword, but ended up with the hilt hitting him in the gut because he it couldn't get past the fluff._

'_YOUR EFFORTS ARE FUTILE!' Fluffy cried, stomping around, attempting to step on the assaulting brothers. 'MEER MORTAL WEAPONS CANNOT DEFEAT ME! I AM INVINCIBLE!'_

_The dance continued, Taro and Jiro attempting to strike Fluffy with their swords, and Fluffy attempting to squish Taro and Jiro with his feet!_

_Finally Fluffy had enough! He turned to his army and screamed, 'KILL THE GIRL!'_

_The villagers turned towards Misaki, but hesitated in their approach towards her. Misaki turned her tearful eyes at the people who had protected and loved her. Jiro ran over to Misaki trying to protect her from the attacking army while Taro attempted to hold Fluffy's attention by making continuous jabs at him. But Taro's attempts were useless, his attacks didn't cause any damage at all. _

_Fluffy simply ignored Taro and approached Jiro as he attempted to hold off the villagers that were attacking with great force now that Fluffy could focus on controlling their minds._

'_YOU FOOLS! I SHALE RIP OUT YOUR GUTS AND BURN THEM IN A BLAZING INFERNO OF EVIL! AND THE LIGHT OF ETERNAL DARKNESS SHALL SHINE BRIGHT IN THE NEVER ENDING NIGHT FOREVE-'"_

"**WHOA RIN! **Calm down!" Inuyasha practically had to scream! Rin had leapt to her feet during 'Fluffy's rant' and was now screaming at the top of her lungs!

"Oops, sorry, Inuyasha!" Rin said a bit embarresed. She sat back down and smoothed her kimono while clearing her throat.

"You sure your ok?" Inuyasha asked, still a bit concerned over the outbreak.

Rin just giggled. "Yeah, I am! I just get lost when I'm telling a story! Now where was I…oh yea!"

"_Fluffy advanced towards Jiro and Misaki as Taro continued with his pointless efforts. Fluffy swung a giant hand at Taro, sending him across the courtyard. Jiro cried out as his brother was flung away and charged at Fluffy. Fluffy snorted at the pathetic attempt of an attack. _

_He swung his fist at the approaching attacker and Jiro slammed into the wall of the castle. He slid down the wall, and he didn't move._

_Fluffy laughed at the sight of Jiro and turned his attention to Misaki. He walked over to one of the members of his army and took his sword._

'_NOW little girl! You shall no longer be a thorn in my side!'_

_Misaki screamed as Fluffy brought the sword down on her. She shut her eyes tightly, waiting for the pain, for the nothingness that came with death. But it never came._

_Opening her eyes, Misaki saw Taro, the sword piercing him through his heart. He had managed to jump in front of Misaki at the last minute. _

'_T-TARO!' _

_Taro smiled sadly at Misaki as the lights in his eyes began to fade._

'_No!' she whispered as her tears began to fall fresh. 'NO!'_

_Fluffy laughed at the sight. One brother, bleeding and dead against the wall, and the other with a sword through his heart. Slowly dying. A pathetic little girl crying. But it was time to end it. Fluffy grabbed the sword of the nearest member of his army and slowly advanced on Misaki. She was still holding onto Taro, as tears sparkled on her cheeks. _

_He brought the sword above his head, but before he could bring it down, and pink light began to emit from the kitty youkai._

'_What the-?' suddenly the light was growing brighter, and it was starting to engulf Fluffy!_

_Pain shot through his body as the light engulfed him, causing him to cry out! It was if the very fiber of his being was being pulled apart by the seems! His scream rang out into the night air as the light disappeared, and Fluffy was no more._

_The villagers all came to their senses and realized that they were all holding weapons. Confused, they looked around at their surroundings and realized that they didn't see the village or its surrounding forest. What they did see was a kitty youkai on the ground, holding onto one of the brave brothers._

'_You did it Misaki!' Taro whispered, the world was turning black around him._

'_I'm sorry Taro!' she said back her shoulders shaking._

'_You have nothing to be sorry for! __**You **__beat Fluffy! Something neither Jiro nor I could have done on our own. It wasn't because you were cuter than Fluffy that kept you from being possessed by him; it was that your heart was so full of nothing but love. Please be happy Misaki.'_

_Taro gave her a small smile and stroked her check with a cold hand, and then he joined his brother in never ending sleep._

_The villagers cried for the brothers, for their saviors. They carried each of the brothers to the tops of the mountains that surrounded their village, one in the east, and one in the west. They buried the brave men there and wept as wild flowers grew all around. _

_The villagers didn't waste the brothers' sacrifice. They lived and worked, and even loved with all their hearts, and Misaki lived knowing that she was loved._

The end." Rin finished.

Inuyasha looked at the girl, waiting. But-

"Wait-WHAT? Th-that's the end? But stories are supposed to have happy endings!"

Rin looked surprised. "It was happy!"

"But, the brothers **died**! That's not how stories are supposed to end! They're supposed to end with a 'happily forever after', or something like that! That ending wasn't happy at all!"

"Yes it was! Fluffy was defeated, the villagers got out of the mind control spell, and Misaki was saved and loved!"

"But the two main characters DIED!"

Rin just looked at Inuyasha for a moment. She rested her arms on her knees and looked off to the horizon. The sun was just beginning to peek over the edges of the trees.

"Not even happy endings are perfect." She whispered.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ok that's it for now. I am VERY unhappy with this chapter and I'll try to update soon. Rin's story took a LOT longer than I meant it to! O well I guess, its important. I wanted to keep writing on this chapter, but its already a lot longer than the rest, and I have SO much hw to do for exams coming up. Btw sorry I didn't get it up by Friday, I tried. By the way thanks to my cousin for the idea for Rin's story, she borrowed my laptop and when I looked at it I saw what became a rough draft for the story, and as for Rin's insane-o out break, I just had to add it so I didn't go insane trying to write all that crap. Sorry y'all the next chapter will be loads better.<strong>_

**_Btw thanks to Matt for the "blazing inferno of evil"_**

_** -3- Lions heart (ROAR! :3 )**_


	4. AN

_**Author's Note**_

_**Hey everyone! Sorry but no upload this week, finals are getting to be too much! I've started the story and im working on it, and again I apologize for the last chapter. Bare with me though cause it gets better. I do actually have a plan for this story and I know how I would like it to end, the problem is getting there! Im working on adding more action to the next couple of chapters and Im woking on the Sess/Rin fluff. (I've realized that there has been a lack there of so far -_- sorry about that) But im NOT writing any porn! IM 14 FOR GOD'S SAKE! So if THAT'S what your lookin for, sorry. No lemon for you here. **_

_**Thanks to all who take the time to read and review, it means the world to me!**_

_**~Lions Heart (ROAR! ^-^)**_


	5. Chapter 4 Without You

_**Hey all! I'm done with school! SUCCESS! More time for writing now! ^-^ Sorry you had to wait a while for this chapter…A.D.D. isn't kind to people with a deadline -_-' Ah well! So is life. Thanks to everyone who subscribed and SPECIAL thanks to everyone who reviewed! It means the world to me! And im glad you didn't give up on me after that last chapter **__***shiver* My eye is still twitching from that awful story. Just a warning, Inuyasha has to tell a story in this one, but its not as bad as the last one. And fluff moments are on the way! Just gimmi about a chap or two…**_

_**Disclaimer; **__**I DON'T OWN INUYASHA! MY MIND IS JUST NOT THAT CREATIVE! THE MOST I CAN DO PUT THE CHARACTERS IN A DIFFERENT SITUATION AND ELABORATE ON MY GIRLISH FANTASIES!**_

_**Ahem. Anyways. Onwards!**_

* * *

><p>True Love Never Dies<p>

Chap 4 Without You

* * *

><p>"Not even happy endings are perfect." Rin whispered.<p>

The two sat and looked at the rising sun. What Rin had said was true, of course. _'But damn, what had that girl gone through to come up with that?' _Inuyasha had to wonder…

Rin looked off into the sunlight, letting memories consume her thoughts.

"Hey – you never told me your story!" Rin suddenly burst out.

'_Shit' _Inuyasha thought maybe she had forgotten.

"Uh…do I have to?"

"Yes!"

"Damn, whatever. But I helped you out so you gotta help me out too."

"Ok!"

"_Alright, so….uh"_

Inuyasha had to think. How did those stories that Kagome used to tell Shippou always start?

"_Once upon a time, _what ever the hell that means, _there was a…"_

Inuyasha pointed to Rin signaling her for her help.

"A girl!"

"_Sure a girl. Well anyway, this girl…" _Point.

"Was in love!"

"_With…" _Point.

"Hey! This isn't fair! **You're **supposed to be the one telling the story, not me!"

Inuyasha sighed in defeat, _'Damn,' _he thought that might work.

"_Fine, she was in love with…a soldier. This soldier worked alone, not liking other humans much."_

"But how does that work? How could the girl love him if he didn't let anyone close to him!"

"Well I was _getting _to that before you interrupted!"

"Hmph," Rin pouted.

"_Anyways, one day the soldier saw a bear youkai attacking a village, but to his surprise the village was completely empty. The soldier walked up to the raging bear youkai and said, "Oi baka, there ain't nobody there to attack!"_

"_Shows how much you know, foolish human!"_

_When the youkai turned to face him, the soldier realized that it had a girl in his fist. Roaring in frustration, the soldier pulled out his spear and charged at the bear. _

_He threw the spear and with a lout THUD landed in his eye! Screaming in pain the bear dropped the girl and clutched at his eye. The soldier jumped to catch her, breaking her fall. 'STAY HERE!' He yelled pushing her behind the nearest hut._

_He leapt to his feet and pulled out his katana, charging at the bear once again. He brought the sword above his head and brought it down, creating a deep gash in the bear's back. He swung the sword from his left causing it's leg to be cut off!_

_With only one leg the bear lost it's balance and landed on top of the soldier. Using this to its advantage, the bear grabbed hold of the soldier and slashed deep gashes into his chest making him scream in pain. He looked helplessly at the katana witch had been knocked out of his reach by just a few feet. _

_Gasping, the girl jumped to her feet, watching with horror as the soldier and the bear wrestled. She took a risk and dashed forward, picking up the discarded katana. Unaware of the girl's presence, the bear opened his jaws wide, intending to take the life of the human on the ground beneath him._

_A weak war cry was heard and as the bear turned to face his attacker, it felt the sword pierce him through his back. He got up from the human on the ground beneath him, and stared, stunned at the young woman's bravery. _

'_You – why you…"_

_He took a step forward, and fell on his face. Dead. _

_The girl let go of the breath she was holding and rushed to the side of her wounded savior. _

'_Your badly injured!' she whispered, her eyes filling with tears._

'_S'alright,' he tried to sit up but groaned with the effort and lay back down on the bloody grass._

'_I…I'm so sorry!' she cried, tears flowing freely now. 'Thank you for saving me!'_

'_Don't cry,' he said bluntly. 'It makes you feel weak and ya can't focus on anything. And…uh…thanks for, ya know, stabbing the bear when ya did.' He mumbled._

_The woman gave a shaky laugh. She stood up and rushed to the nearest hut, where medical supplies were stored. She set to work tending to his wounds, making conversation all the while._

'_Where do you come from?'_

'_Uh…not sure.'_

'_Oh really? Well who are your parents?'_

'_Beats me.'_

'_Well who took care of you when your were a baby?'_

'_I'm assuming my mother.'_

'_But I thought you said you didn't know who she was!'_

'_That's because I don't. All I know is she was my mother and she took care of me.'_

'_What about your father?'_

'_Kami! Do you ever shut up?'_

_She stopped cleaning his wounds and looked at him with hurt eyes. She shrugged and continued working._

'_I've always lived here, well that is until just recently. My whole village packed up their things and left because of some prediction a traveling monk gave us. He told us that all who lived in this spot would die unless they did something about it. But when we asked him what it was we had to do, he said he wouldn't tell us unless we paid him a great sum. Our village is very poor, so instead of paying the monk for information, everyone simply packed up and left. Of course, I could tell from the beginning that the monk was just scamming us out of our hard earned money, and this village has been my home my entire life! So I stayed behind while everyone left.'_

_She stopped chattering as a sharp groan was heard from the soldier._

'_Oh! Im so sorry, did I do that?'_

'_S-s-s'ok,' he stammered, trying not to make her cry again." _

"You need to give them names!" Rin said interrupting the story.

"What for?" Inuyasha shot back angrily.

"_Because_!" she said exasperated. "Its _boring _when you say 'the soldier' and 'the girl' the whole time!"

"Fine." He said muttering.

"_So, AS I WAS SAYING. _

'_What did you say your name was again?' the woman asked._

'_Well…its Hojo,'" _ Wasn't that the guy he had seen Kagome with in her time? He wondered if she'd had anymore of those 'dates' with him. If he was anything like his ancestor, he'd be all over Kagome…damn.

"'_And what is yours?' he asked back._

_She gave a small laugh and said 'Yuka,'" _Yuka…the name sounded familiar. That's right, she was one of Kagome's annoying friends from her time. Damn! Why couldn't he get Kagome out of his head?

"_Hojo got to his feet and said, 'Well thanks for stitchin' me up, Yuka but its time for be to be off – '_

'_NO! Please don't leave me here by myself! What if another youkai attacks me?'_

_Hojo sighed, he really HATED traveling with other people, but he couldn't just leave her here by herself. Especially when she looked so helpless._

'_Fine. I'll take you to where the rest of your village went, ok?'_

'_Alright!' she said cheerfully._

_Yuka ran to the nearest hut and grabbed her pack filled with supplies and followed Hojo out of the village._

_As they the traveled down road. Yuka. Wouldn't. Shut. UP! She wasn't talking about anything, she was talking about EVERYTHING._

'_It will be good to see everyone again! Of course, it's only been a week since they all left, but still I've missed them all just the same! I just hope I can convince them all to want to come back to our own village! It's in such a pretty place. Every morning I can wake up to see the sun rising over the edge of the mountains, and little bunnies are always right outside out hut!'_

'_There's a fork in the road up ahead, should we turn left or right?'_

'_Of course, I never got to get too close to the bunnies, they would always run off to their momma before I could get close enough to one to pet them! Shy little dears! Its completely understandable though. When I was little, I didn't want anyone to talk to me except my momma, and I would always hide behind her if someone tried to talk to me. I was so shy!'_

'_You? Shy? What happened? Anyways are you gonna tell me which way they went?'_

'_But one day my momma said to me, 'YUKA! You can't hold on to me forever!' and she pushed me out from behind her! Then I was attacked by a stray dog, but afterwards I never hid behind my momma again! I still have the scar from that experience, oddly enough it looks like a star.'_

'_Your not gonna tell me are you? Fine. We'll go left.'_

'_I've always wondered why the dog left a star shaped scar on me. I mean, how do you suppose it managed that?'_

'_I'll bet I could say anything I wanted to right now and you wouldn't notice.'_

'_Although, my uncle once came home from a battle with a perfectly square-shaped scar. He got it from an arrow. But arrow heads aren't even in the shape of a square!'_

'_My uncle was a purple dragon.'_

'_My uncle is so brave! You know he offered to stay behind in the village with me for protection, but he can't live without my aunt, and she refused to stay behind. So I made him go with her.'_

'_I think your breath stinks.'_

'_They love each other so much! My aunt and uncle I mean. They have two adorable little girls and they are just the cutest thing! I hope that maybe one day I'll find someone who I love!'_

'_Hell, this is fun. I think I'm in love with you.'_

'_Really? Oh thank Kami! I'm in love with you too!'_

'_Yep I just wanna kiss you until you can't even breath…wait. WHAT?'_

_She turned to smile at Hojo. 'I said I love you too! Im so glad you do, I was so nervous about how I was going to tell you! And whenever I get nervous I just babble on and I can't seem to stop myself! Thank you for admitting it. I don't think I could have admitted it if you hadn't told me first!'_

'_Y-you mean you were LISTENING the WHOLE TIME?'_

'_Uh, well, not really. But I DID hear the last few things you said!'_

'_Oh,' Hojo couldn't help the blush that crept up his neck, turning his face red. He'd only said it because he didn't think she would hear him._

'_But I'm glad you told me!' she tried to amend quickly. 'I…well, I love you. I can't help it. And I never DREAMED you might love me back. You…you did mean it, didn't you?' Tears began forming in her eyes._

'_N-no! I-I m-mean YES! I…I did mean it…its just…well honestly I didn't think you'd hear me…'_

_A smile lit up Yuka's beautiful features and Hojo felt his heart beat faster. Damn emotions. _

'_Do…do you think that maybe…once we reach my village…you might…stay, you know to protect us? You are a very skilled fighter, and…well I really hate to see you go…'_

_This wasn't good. Not good at all. Hojo knew he couldn't let this girl fall in love with him. He was distant, rude, and dangerous. He couldn't give her what she deserved. Damn! Why did he have to go and tell Yuka he loved her?_

'_I…uh…well…m-maybe that's not –' _

'_Hey! Wait a minute! We should have come to a bridge by now! Did we take a right at the fork in the road?'_

_Hojo swore loudly, causing Yuka to blush, and turned around to go back the direction they came._

_They got back to the fork in the road and took the right path, walking in silence. Hojo still hadn't answered Yuka's question. Up ahead they saw a bridge, just like Yuka said there would be._

'_Oh look!' she squealed excitedly. 'I can see a small village just beyond the bridge! I'll bet that's where my family decided to stay!' _

_Hojo couldn't help but feel relieved, and admittedly a bit sad. His journey with Yuka was coming to an end. He wouldn't stay behind with her. She deserved so much better than him._

_They reached the bridge and looked over the edge. The bridge was suspended over a cliff that was so deep and wide that you could even see the bottom. Yuka shuddered and grabbed Hojo's arm, making his heart skip a beat. Not good._

'_Well, we best be going – ' He stopped mid sentence when he felt a demonic aura. _

_He whipped around, pushing Yuka behind him and pulled out his katana. It seemed as though the bear youkai from before had a mate, and her eyes were red with furry. _

'_YUKA! GO! I'LL HOLD IT OFF!' Hojo screamed, forcing Yuka onto the bridge._

_Hojo charged at the she-bear and began to doge her furious blows. He slashed at her with the sword, attempting to injure the bear, but he didn't even manage to inflict a scratch on it. Yuka stood horrified, watching the battle, wondering what she could do to help. She remembered that her village was right on the other side of the bridge and she quickly took off down the bridge._

_Hojo finally made contact with the bear as he thrust the sword in her side. She roared in pain and hit him to the ground with one of her massive paws. She sliced through the air with her razor sharp claws and they cut open the wounds that were already in Hojo's chest. _

_Yuka ran to the village, looking for anything she could use to help Hojo. There! She picked up a discarded bow and a sheath of arrows and quickly ran back to the bridge._

_Hojo kicked the bear as she flipped off him and rolled on the ground. Hojo got up and began to stagger away, going towards the bridge where his katana had been thrown. The bear began to charge him and he ran onto the bridge not stopping until he got to the middle. The bear ran on the bridge and Hojo braced himself for impact. Yuka ran to the base of the bridge and gasped as she saw the charging bear. Without hesitating, she drew the arrow back and let it fly, hitting the bear in the forehead. It roared and looked past Hojo on the bridge and locked it's eyes on Yuka._

'_YOU!' it screamed. 'YOU SMELL OF THE ONE THAT KILLED MY MATE! I'LL KILL YOU!'_

_The youkai jumped over Hojo and began racing towards the end of the bridge. Hojo yelled, 'RUN YUKA!' and with a grunt used his sword to cut one of the ropes holding the bridge up. He grabbed on to the planks so he wouldn't fall into the cliff depths and swung his sword, cutting off the other rope. The two halves that the bridge had been cut in two swung downward and clanged against the rocky walls. The bear youkai attempted to hold on, as Hojo had done, but the impact of hitting the cliff side knocked her off and she fell, roaring, into the dark depths below. _

_Hojo began to pull himself up the bridge-turned-latter. When he reached the top, he looked across the chasm that was no longer accessible to see Yuka, crying._

'_HOJO!' she cried._

_He stood up, his heart breaking in two. There was no way he could get to her now, with the bridge gone. He gave her a sad smile and called back. 'Please, be happy Yuka. Thank you for your kindness.'_

_He raised a hand in farewell, knowing in his heart that he would never see her again. He ignored her as she screamed, telling him not to leave. This was what was best. Everything worked out the way it was supposed to._

_Hojo walked away, knowing that Yuka was safe."_

Rin just looked at Inuyasha.

"That's not the end…it is?" she asked quietly.

"Yeah. It is." He had closed his eyes and was once again leaning against the well with his arms folded across his chest.

Rin wondered if that had been what happened between Inuyasha and Kagome. It broke her heart to think about it. Whenever she and Sesshomaru-sama had crossed paths with his half-brother, it had always been clear to Rin how much Kagome loved Inuyasha. And now it seemed as if they couldn't be together anymore, and Inuyasha seemed to think that Kagome was better off without him.

If only he could understand how much it hurts when you can't be with the one person you love more than anything, even your own life.

"Inuyasha-sama? She'll come back, one day. I'm sure of it."

Inuyasha cracked open one eye and looked at the simple girl that his half-brother had taken an unusual interest in, pain evedent in his golden eyes. But hidden in their swirling depths, was something that hadn't been there for a long time. There was the tiniest spark of hope.

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru stood on the cliff, never taking his eyes off the tiny dot that was the village in the distance. He hated this feeling. He wanted to rush down to the village and bring the girl back to him, but at the same time he wanted to leave and never turn back. He knew both of those actions were not acceptable.<p>

Jakken had been unusually quiet over the last week. Usually he was talking to himself, complaining about one thing or another, but he hadn't uttered a word since leaving Rin. Not that this bothered Sesshomaru; in fact he rather liked the change.

Though it would have given him the excuse to hit something.

Sesshomaru quickly turned his head, feeling the rapid approach of another demon. For a split second, a red and silver blur was discernable through the trees.

"Inuyasha – " He spoke softly, startling Jakken.

The hanyou lept up the cliff side and landed in the grass near his Sesshomaru. He called out to his half-brother, "I want answers, Sesshomaru."

Quite brash, on the half-breeds part, but not unexpected. Inuyasha was always one to get to the point.

"Why did you take in that girl? Where did you find her? And why are you ditching her all of a sudden?"

"Really, how am I supposed to answer so many questions at once?"

"Cut the shit Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow. Inuyasha seemed incredibly calm, despite his rude behavior.

"This Sesshomaru does not feel that it concerns you," he sighed.

"Of course it concerns me, you bastard! If I'm gonna be the one picking up on your slack, I think I have the right to know who the hell she is."

A growl shot through the inu youkai's throat. "Do not forget, half breed. I am the great Inu no Tashio. I have a great land to protect, and I do not have the time to worry myself over the individual life of every single creature. ESPECIALLY a human."

Inuyasha gave the demon lord a confused look.

"I don't know what happened to her, but that kid has gone through hell."

Inuyasha sighed and ran his claws through his matted silver hair.

"I hope you intend to keep your promise of returning in two more weeks."

Sesshomaru stared, never loosing is cool demeanor.

"Don't hurt her. She's already been through enough," and with that Inuyasha left, leaving the Dog General and his servant on the cliff. Jakken watched as the red blur made its way back to the village.

"Milord, what are you –"

"Come, Jakken." Sesshomaru stated coolly, already walking in the opposite direction.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Yay! Finally finished! It would really make my day if you would leave a little review!...even just a little one is fine…just a little smiley face or something…Please?<strong>_

_**Sorry that this chappie was a little late…damn you A.D.D….**_

_**Well Im working on the next chappie and I hope to have it up before Saturday. Thanks to all!**_

_**~Lions Heart (ROAR! ^-^)**_


	6. Chapter 6 I'll Be There

_**Hey guys, sorry for the late update, writers block! -_-'' Mostly filler chapter. Next one should be good!**_

_**Disclaimer; I sometimes sit at home and listen to the song 'Billionare', knowing in my heart that if I did own Inuyasha, I would be one. "I wanna own Inu, sooo fricken' baaad…"**_

* * *

><p><em>True Love Never Dies<em>

_Chapter 5; I'll Be There_

* * *

><p>Kaede awoke just as the sun was rising in the distance to find that the child had once again left. This happened most mornings, so it didn't surprise the old priestess.<p>

Walking out her hut, she was surprised to see Inuyasha running back through the woods with an orange bundle clinging to his back.

"Faster, faster Inuyasha-sama!"

Kaede couldn't believe her eyes, it was Rin. She was actually smiling!

"Oi, I ain't some kinda horse!" he said while setting her on the ground.

Inuyasha looked up and stared at a point in the distance, while his nose twitched. His eyes narrowed and he gave a quick glance towards Kaede. She could sense the presence too.

"Arigato, Inuyasha-sama!" Rin giggled, giving a small bow.

"Whatever. I'll be back in a bit, kid." He said, ruffling her hair.

Rin stared after him and he turned into a blur of red and silver, darting through the trees. Kaede approached her with caution.

"How are ye fairing, child?"

Rin gave a small smile. "Better," was her short reply. But Kaede could still hear the hurt in her voice.

"Would ye mind giving an old soul assistance today?"

Rin nodded, giving a small laugh, and followed the priestess.

* * *

><p>Rin sat outside on a hill outside of Kaede's hut. She had helped the priestess all day and had learned many things about herbs and medicines of healing. She looked up at the stars and thought about her Sesshomaru-sama. Silent tears fell as she wished the demon lord would come back for her.<p>

She loved the people in the village, everyone was so nice, but her heart was empty without Sesshomaru-sama there to make her feel safe.

She wasn't afraid of getting hurt, she knew Inuyasha-sama could kill any demon that threatened the village, but she still felt alone without his electrifying presence.

She wanted him to come back and take her with him. She wanted to feel his power when he came to her rescue. She wanted to feel his mokomoko wrapped around her in the middle of the night, letting her know that her lord was nearby.

"Please come back for your Rin, Sesshomaru-sama." She whispered.

Rin quickly wiped the tears from her eyes as someone laid down in the grass next to her.

It was Inuyasha. He was on his back looking at the stars with his arms behind his head. "Listen, kid. My brother may be a bastard, but he's a bastard that keeps his word. He'll be back before you know it."

"Arigato," Rin gave him a small smile as she lay down to look at the stars too.

"Kagome was always so interested in the stars. I never really understood why," he whispered. Rin looked over at him and saw the lost look in his eyes. "What makes you think she'll ever come back?"

Rin paused for a moment. "Because I could see how much she loved you. Every time we saw you, I could feel it. You two love each other, and nothing can come between real love. Somehow, she'll find a way back, she just has too!" The look of determination on her face made Inuyasha smile.

"Come on, kid, you better get on inside. I saw how hard the old hag worked ya today, so you must be tired."

"Hai!" she said getting to her feet.

Inuyasha watched as she ran to Kaede's hut, her arms spread wide.

That girl was something else.

* * *

><p>Three weeks. It had been three full, agonizing weeks since he had laid his eyes on his ward. He had almost caved in after the approach of his wayward brother, he even had an excuse ready. 'I don't want her mind poisoned by the likes of a hanyou.' But he couldn't be weak. He couldn't take Rin with him anymore.<p>

But today, he would go down to Edo where the human girl stayed, and he would see her. His hands twitched in anticipation.

Jakken, it seemed was even more excited to see the human girl once again. He hadn't even complained when Sesshomaru made him carry the trunk of gifts that were to be given to the girl, even though it weighed more than the imp did himself.

* * *

><p>It had been three weeks, to the day. Her heart was filled with longing. She wanted to have her lord there now!<p>

She was awake, even before the sun was. She ran to the edge of Edo, looking down the path she had last seen her lord leave on. She knew he wouldn't be there this early, it was basically still night time. But she couldn't bring her self to leave.

She imagined seeing him walk back to her, like he had done so many times before when she had traveled everywhere with him. Maybe, her lord would take her with him again? Maybe he just needed her out of harms way for the time being, and he was coming now to take her with him!

Or maybe, he would stop to see if she was being cared for, and leave again.

Or maybe, he wouldn't come at all.

Tears threatened to overwhelm her all over again. She pushed them back and rubbed her eyes angrily. Inuyasha-sama said he would come back, and he would. She did not want her lord to come back just to see her crying.

She couldn't wait here. She had to find a way to distract herself somehow.

She went to Kaede to help her in her daily chores, but she couldn't help but glance back at the path where her lord would soon come for her.

He could smell her.

The village was drawing nearer. His step quickened, ignoring the struggling demon behind him.

He could hear her.

Her soft voice carried through the air to his sensitive ears. He went faster.

He could see her.

Same as ever, hair pulled into a partial side pony tale and orange kimono with green ribbon adorning her waist. She was holding a basket of clothes as she left a hut.

He stopped, taking in the sight of his Rin. He ignored it when Jakken bumped into him, dropping the trunk on the ground.

Rin felt the sense of power. Her brown eyes looked into his gold ones. Her Sesshomaru-sama had come for her.

She dropped the basket, tears already sparkling from her eyes as she ran to embrace her lord.

"Sesshomaru-sama!" She cried, wrapping her arms around his waist.

He took a clawed hand and tilted her face towards his, wiping away the tears in her eyes.

"Rin," His deep voice sent a shiver through Rin's body.

"You came back for your Rin!" she said with a smile that chased away the inu youkai's doubts of returning.

"Come, Rin," he said as he led her away from the curious eyes in the village.

"What about me, milord?" Jakken was still struggling with the trunk.

"You can stay here." He said, not taking his eyes off the girl.

Jakken was a bit hurt, but decided it was best not to protest. Being pushed aside was better than getting hit in the head.

* * *

><p>He watched her as she picked the flowers on the hillside. She had not stopped talking since he had arrived. He didn't really pay attention to what she was saying, he simply listened to her voice as he ran all around.<p>

He was amused by her antics. She could talk forever and never run out of things to say, none of them mattering in the slightest. She had always chased away the silence as she had followed him in his journey through the lands. Without her around, the quiet seemed louder than her chatter had ever been.

Sesshomaru sat on the hill lost in his own thoughts, and was rather surprised when he was tackled from behind with surprising force.

He turned to see Rin giggling with happiness as she clung to his mokomoko he had draped over his shoulder.

"Ah! Rin missed Sesshomaru-sama's fluffy!"

"Hn," He was a bit displeased. Was that really all she could focus on? _'But, why should this concern this Sesshomaru?'_

He reached his arm up and plucked the still laughing girl off his shoulder and placed her in the grass in front of him. She beamed up at her lord as she crossed her legs and looked at his eyes. She could see the amusement in his gaze, though it wouldn't have been detectable by anyone else.

"Rin, are you being treated well?" It was the first time he had really said anything.

"Yes, milord! Everyone has been so kind to Rin! But, does my lord think that maybe this Rin could –"

"Here," he cut her off. He didn't want her to finish the question she was asking, because he just might give in and take her back with him. And that could not happen.

He reached his hand out to the girl and held out a small silver whistle.

"Oh, thank you my lord!" Sesshomaru slipped the string tied to the whistle around her neck.

"This Sesshomaru does not trust the hanyou. If you should ever need help, use this. But it is not a play thing, Rin. You must only use it if you are in serious danger. Do you understand this?"

"Hai, Sesshomaru-sama. Arigato!"

"Then come," he said getting to his feet. "It is time for you to get back to the village."

She stayed in the grass an looked up at her lord with big eyes. He wasn't leaving so soon, was he?

"Milord, can't Rin come with you?"

He took her hand and pulled her to her feet and placed a clawed hand on her shoulder.

"You are human, Rin. Humans should live with humans, not demons."

Tears were starting to form again in her eyes. "Won't you at least come to visit your Rin, Sesshomaru-sama?" she pleaded, a few tears spilling over the edges.

He felt that same pain in his chest an found he couldn't deny the girl. But he should come to check on the girl anyway. A half breed isn't a good caretaker for a young girl.

"This Sesshomaru will stop by again."

A smile that could warm even the coldest hearts spread itself across the girls face and she wrapped her arms around the Inu no Tashio.

"Arigato Sesshomaru-sama!"

He ran his claws carefully through her hair. This girl would be the end of him.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sorry for the short chapter. <strong>_

_**I would LOVE a review, if you have the time! I don't even mind flames! Just something!**_

_**Ideas and predictions are especially welcome, I might just find a way to worm them into the story line!**_

_**Next chapter is going to have my two fav characters in it! Kagome and Shippou! Yay! I have no idea when it will be up, but it shouldn't be too long. I'm more excited about the next chapter than I was about this one. Thanks a bunch I love you all!**_

_**~Lions Heart (ROAR! ^-^)**_


End file.
